Final Fantasy X merchandise
About this page This is an effort to list official Square Enix Merchandise available for Final Fantasy X Video Games Video Games released in all regions. Image:Box-japfront.jpg|Japan 7/19/01 Image:Ff10 us.jpg|U.S. 12/17/01 Image:Box-intfront.jpg|International 1/31/02 Image:Box-eurofront.jpg|Europe 5/24/02 Music Final Fantasy X: Original Soundtrack All game songs in their original mix Feel/Go Dream: Yuna & Tidus Vocals and poem readings by the game's voice actors Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X All game songs remixed for piano Books The Art of Final Fantasy X Book published in Japan on 2/9/2001 by Shueisha with artwork from Final Fantasy X and interviews with game designers. Most of the book is in Japanese but chapter titles are in English Image:ArtofX Cover.jpg|book cover - front cover Image:ArtofXbcover.JPG|book cover - back cover Book TOC The book has the following chapters: #Chapter of Travel (Besaid, Kilika, etc..) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Yoshinori Kitase - Producer ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Kazushige Nojima - Scenario #Chapter of Character (Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Rikku, Auron, Lulu, Seymour Guado, Global Actors) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Tetsuya Nomura - Character Designer ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Hirishi Kuwabara - CG movie Director ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Koji Sugimoto - Main Programmer (character) #Chapter of Image ( Part I - Ancient map, Farplane, Kilika attack, Seymour's house, Blitzball etc..) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Yusuke Naora - Art Director (world) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Takayoshi Nakazato - Map Director #Chapter of Image ( Part II - Aeons, Weapons & Protectors (shields), fiends) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Nobuo Uematsu - Sound Producer ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Motomu Toriyama - Event Director #Chapter of System (Battles, equip, grid...) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Toshiro Tsuchida - Battle Director ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Shintaro Takai - Art Director (Battle) ##Final Fantasy X Crosstalk: Takashi Katano - Main Programmer (Event) #Chapter of Movie: Final Fantasy - The Spirits Within *Bonus: Large Yamano artwork poster, Blitzball team logo stickers Sample Page Where to Find the Book * Ebay (rare and out of print) Ultimania Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania Book published by Square Enix in Japan on 2001 (?), Edited by Studio BentStuff 448 pages, Format A5, ISBN 4-7575-1215-2 Sample Pages Image:ScenarioXsample.jpg|Spira Timeline Where to Find the Book * Japan, Importer Bookstore, Ebay Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega Book published by Square Enix in Japan on 2001 (?), Edited by Studio BentStuff Sample Pages Image:OmegaXsample.jpg Where to Find the Book * Japan, Importer Bookstore, Ebay Category:Final Fantasy Merchandise Final Fantasy X Battle Ultimania Book published by Square Enix in Japan on 2001 (?), Edited by Studio BentStuff, Format A5 Sample Pages Image:BattleXsample.JPG|FFX Sphere Grid Where to Find the Book * Japan, Importer Bookstore, Ebay Final Fantasy 10 Final Fantasy X Official Strategy Guides US: Bradygames Book published by Bradygames in US on 2003 with a walktrough for Final Fantasy X. Format A4 ISBN 0-7440-0140-4 Image:Bradyx1.JPG|book cover - front cover Image:Bradyx1b.JPG|book cover - back cover Book TOC The book has the following chapters: #chap 1 Sample Page Where to Find the Book * Still in print, any bookstore Europe: Piggyback Japan: Square Enix Video / Multimedia DVD Currently there are some bootlegged DVD (identified as such by this article). It is unknown if SE ever released one. Sample of a Final Fantasy X DVD Action Figures *8inch figures Jewelry *Necklace Props *Swords *Ships Wearable *T-Shirts *Cosplay Where to buy * For props and action figures http://www.entertainmentearth.com/hitlist.asp?theme=Final+Fantasy * Ebay for everything under the sun